A Lesson In Music
by LunaAriana
Summary: Howard and Vince are arguing again, jazz or electric? Vince has finally had enough of their bickering, and decides to shut Howard up in an oh so delicious way. SLASH The best way to tell a story R&R please!


"Vince, I'm tired of arguing with you, we all know jazz is better than electro. It's been scientifically proven, I'll have you know."

"That is the biggest pile of rubbish to spill from you lips yet, Howard. Well, that and the time…oh, just shut your mouth you….you….you bloody virgin!" Howard's face turned red. They both could feel the tension building, the tension that had been there between them for years. In a last desperate attempt to win the argument and shut Vince's mouth, he turned back to him, looking him in the eyes. He opened his mouth, and just when his winning rebuttal was about to spill from his mouth, Vince sensually crushed his lips to Howard's. He was taken aback by this sudden feeling, the feeling of warm, velvety lips on his, the taste of strawberries and sunshine and every other ridiculous thing that was Vince. Howard looked down at the beautiful face softly connected with his, the way his eyelashes fluttered against his creamy, white skin. Once it finally clicked his mind just what exactly was happening, he began to kiss him back.

Vince smiled into the kiss when he felt Howard's warm hand cupping his chin, pulling him closer. Vince placed both of his hands softly on Howard's face, running his fingers through his soft hair. He licked Howard's lips, begging for entrance, begging to be closer to him, to taste him. Howard slightly parted his lips, gasping at the feeling of someone else's tongue in his mouth. Vince let out a slight chuckle and began gracefully and slowly exploring his mouth. Once he began to get the hang of it, Howard thrust his tongue into Vince's mouth. What had started as a soft kiss began to build into a passion filled lustful kiss. Vince slid his hands down to Howard's waist, pulling his hips into his own. Howard began grinding his hips against Vince's, the friction between their arousals unbelievable. Vince broke the kiss, planting soft kisses and nips along Howard's throat. He licked his collarbone as Howard threw his head back and let a moan escape his wet lips.

Vince tore at Howard's shirt in a desperate attempt to marvel at his newfound flesh. Howard was panting as Vince admired his body.

"Is…is something wrong?" Howard muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah," Vince paused. "The fact that I've waited until now to do this." He said, a wicked smile spread across his lips.

Howard, still feeling rather awkward and extremely new to these kinds of things, smiled at Vince shyly, unsure of what to do next.

"Just relax my big Jazz Maverick." Vince whispered in a dirty tone. After finally undoing all the buttons on Howard's hideously blue and yellow shirt, he threw it across the room, making a mental note to tell Howard to buy shirts that have easier access. He moved back up, pressing his lips to Howard's again, this time shoving his tongue into Howard's hot, wet mouth without hesitation. Howard certainly wasn't the best kisser on account of being a virgin and all, but Vince was impressed with his progress. Howard began kissing him back with the vigor and enthusiasm of spry schoolboy. Vince smiled as he felt Howard delicately entangle his hands in Vince's raven locks, taking the utmost careful measures not to mess it up.

"I'm gonna rock your jazzy little world, Howard." Vince whispered naughtily as he began to pull at the zipper on Howard's hideous matching trousers.

"Go for it." Howard said with as much courage he could muster. He swallowed hard as he felt Vince finally provide him some relief from his pants, which seemed to become increasingly tight. Vince kissed his way down Howard's chest, stopping to suck on his nipple as he pulled down his boxers. A dirty smile spread across Vince's face as he marveled at Howard's manhood, licking his lips. He desperately grabbed Howard's hands, placing them at his own waistband, hoping he would get the hint. Howard clumsily unbuttoned his skin tight drain pipes and struggled to pull them down. He couldn't help but blush as he stared at the beautiful creamy white skin standing before him, his small frame swayed ever so slightly as he enjoyed the attention. As Howard stood memorizing the elegant body before him, Vince pounced, pushing Howard down onto the bed beneath him. Howard propped himself up on his elbows, straining to see Vince climbing up ever so slowly between his thighs.

"Vince..?"

"Yes Howard?"

"Do it." And with that, Vince slid his hands up Howard's soft thighs, spreading his legs, making room. Howard jumped at the feeling of his hot breath settling on his sensitive head. Vince giggled at the sudden jolt and placed a tender kiss on top. He took a deep breath and slowly took his head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, relishing at the taste of Howard, saucy and jazzy, and as much as he despised and loathed jazz, Howard tasted irresistible. Vince had to have him. He plunged in, taking Howard almost completely in his mouth. Moans began spilling from Howard's lips as Vince bobbed his head up and down. He felt vibrations along his shaft as Vince hummed, yes, "Cars" by Gary Numan. He chuckled at the fact that he was being pleasured literally by Gary Numan. Vince pressed his fingers into his thighs, drawing circles as he continued bobbing and humming.

Howard could feel the heat building in his abdomen and he came hard as he thrust one last time into Vince's mouth. Vince happily swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he crawled up to straddle Howard.

"My turn." Vince said as a-matter-of-factly.

"But I…" Howard was silenced once more by Vince's lips. He sat back up and studied Howard's face. He obviously didn't know what to do and Vince could tell he was nervous and tense.

"Don't worry." He said reassuringly. He reached up to Howard's hands and placed them on his own aching length. He let go of his hand as Howard began rubbing them up and down the length of his shaft. Vince began groaning as Howard increased his speed, massaging and rubbing.

"Oh fuck Howard…" he mumbled under his breath. With newfound confidence, Howard kneeled down and licked his head. Vince swooned as Howard too took him completely in his mouth, bobbing up and down. He sucked and swirled his tongue around, licking the bottom of the shaft and humming some sort of distorted form of jazz.

"Hoooooward!" Vince screamed as he too came hard in Howard's mouth. Vince collapsed onto the pillows beneath him as Howard crawled up next to him. He nuzzled into Howard's chest, giggling as his chest hairs tickled his face.

"Howard?"

"Yeah little man?"

"That was absolutely mind blowing! Pure genius." Howard ruffled his raven locks as a proud smile spread across his face.

"Vince?"

"Yeah?"

"I love ya."

"I love ya too Howard Moon. Although…"

"Although what?" Howard asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"Jazz is still absolutely dreadful."

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you another lesson." Howard chuckled.


End file.
